rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine
Blaine is the 7th Kanto Gym Leader, and the final one given that the 8th Gym Leader has 'flew the coop', in his words. He is quite adept in any sort of Pokemon, but prefers using Fire types. He has been known to dabble in other types, and has done so with admirable skill. He is a scientist that currently resides on Cinnabar Island, having expanded it for a bigger living area. Blaine is highly intelligent, but a funny and goofy man. He is always seen doing a form of crazy and harmless science, working more on developing inventions for humanity itself rather than battle. Blaine's dream is to cure the world's problems, and rectify the world to make it a better place to live, instead of a warmongering battlefield. Because of this, he is sometimes hesitant to do missions or errands for other people that directly involve destruction, even if it's for a greater cause. Despite this, he is a very good battler, and a tough and durable old codger due to his frequent line of work: Pokemon Research. Biography Blaine was born to a rural family on Cinnabar Island. In his early life, he had almost nothing to do, always making friends with the sealife that would wash up on shore. After he was done conversing with them, albeit briefly, he grew to understand them somewhat, even if just a little. Despite his days passing by slowly, he grew to make friends with Dr. Fuji, and the two always hung out together to converse with the Pokemon. One day, a special boat came along. It was a 'Book Boat', a boat that gave out books of varying subjects. Since Blaine had nothing else to do, he made sure to save up his allowance each day to buy some books each time it came around. The majority of the books he had acclaimed and accrued were on the newly budding science. Blaine searched them over like clockwork, soon losing interest in conversing with the Pokemon of his nativity. Blaime began to acquire many subjects over the years, English, Social Studies, Physics, Mythology, and other varied subjects. He became well-endowed with knowledge, as did Fuji. The two became lifelong friends, Blaine eventually ended up becoming a scientist. It is unknown what Fuji's role later in life was, and the two seem to keep it as their own secret. Later, Blaine would go to Faraway Island, somewhere in Guyana. It is unknown whether Fuji attended the expedition, but he later would let it set in his memories as one of the most exciting things he ever did. Eventually, he would come to be recruited by Team Rocket for his immense knowledge and scientific ability. Blaine let his worse nature get the better of him, agreeing to go through with the Mewtwo project. He would experiment on Mewtwo, crafting it from the ground up using many DNA samples and some of his own. As he was experimenting however, he would get some stray Mewtwo cells into his own DNA, causing him to develop a major life-threatening condition. His attitude for science did a 180 once Red appeared, causing him to realize what horrors he had wrought. After the events of the KanJoh incidents with the Elite Four and Neo Team Rocket, he had decided to live a quiet life as a Gym Leader, helping people learn about Pokemon, and conduct his own harmless experiments. He would be later called back into action by Koga.... HE IS TOTES NOT GAY, GUYS. Personality Blaine is an extremely goofy and caring man, always wishing to make the best of a situation, rather than mope. He is very passionate, though he hasn't shown it in years. Blaine is known to be a wisecracker to brighten up a dark situation, and has a jolly personality about him. Even when serious, he will usually make some puns here and there, but for the most part, remain dead-set on the matters at hand. Blaine gets along well with anyone, though he has been prone to snap and blow up at anyone who does something stupid and/or dangerous. He also gets angry at people who somewhat defy logic at the drop of a hat, as seen in the mission where he and the others defeated the Mimic Queen. He became enraged at Morty for constantly messing with the illusion in the cave, which Blaine thought was reality. He is very kind and understanding, able to take care of a wide variety of Pokemon with little trouble. He is also very concerned for others' safety, as shown when he enlarged Cinnabar for other people. Once he learned that the eruptions startled and would potentially put other Pokemon in danger, he ceased his experiments for good. Abilities Below is the listing of Blaine's abilities he has acquired over the years. #'Vast Intellect': Knows many subjects, and how the world works as a whole. Can provide useful tips on the PokeRegions, should the need arise. #'Elemental Resistance': Can withstand extreme conditions, such as desert heat or chilling cold. #'Super Scientist': As an expert scientist, he cannot fail rolls related to science. #'Fast Friend': Blaine is able to become fast friends with Pokemon, or be fairly entertaining to people. #'PokeExpert': Knows a LOT of shit about Pokemon in general, able to tell you almost everything about Fire types in general. #Classy Cook: Blaine can cook for himself, provided he has ingredients and a good book on hand to serve dinner for however many. #Quiz Master: Able to befuddle the enemy with quiz questions on the fly. #'Inventor': Blaine constantly makes gadgets and weapons to help give him an edge, as well as help him in his daily activities. Pokemon Below are Blaine's Pokemon, currently collected and on hand. #'Arcanine x1' #'Ninetales x3' #'Rapidash x1' #'Rhyperior x1' #'Octillery x1' #'Kanghaskan x1' #'Vulpix x5' #'Camerupt x1' #Torkoal x1 #Magmortar x3 #Magmar x2 #Magcargo x1 #Houndoom x1 #Flareon x1 #Charizard x1 #Parasect x1 #Tangrowth x1 #Clefable x1 #Mr. Mime x1 #'Blissey x1' #Growlithe x3 #Vileplume x1 Category:Characters